Blind
by J.J Nevermore
Summary: Beatrice realizes how blind she was. BuckyxBeatrice


_Hey, I recently finished the game Bully, I ended up loving it._

_Today, I felt like writing some Nerd Romance, So heres a BuckyxBeatrice Fic._

_I really hope its okay, and I hope I managed to keep them in character._

Sitting on the bench outside the change rooms, Bucky sat with his head propped up with his hand.

Beatrice had dragged him along to the clothing shop, being her best friend and all. He couldn't say no, she had no else to go with her, and he simply couldn't refuse her.

She, of course, was shopping for dresses. Heaven was a place on earth for her recently, as she somehow got Jimmy Hopkins to ask her to the dance. Bucky simply couldn't believe he'd ask her, no matter how friendly the nerds were to him, Bucky still wasn't too fond of him.

He really wished he asked her first, if only he had the courage. And now he was stuck dress shopping, and listening to how wonderful Jimmy is, how much of a bad boy he is, but still such a sweet heart.

Suddenly the door of the change room stall swung open, and Beatrice came out in a lime green dress.

"Um, Bucky, how does it look? Be honest, okay?" So far, this was the fifth dress she had tried on. Of all of them, this really was the worst.

"Well, Uuuh. I personally don't like it, but maybe Jimmy likes lime green?"

She rolled her eyes. "Ugh, why does everything have to be so ugly on me? I wish I was beautiful like Mandy, and then I bet it would be better."

It wasn't her though; it was simply just an ugly dress. "I bet even Mandy would look bad in that one." Bucky tried to joke.

Beatrice looked down at it, and kind of nodded in agreement. She then returned to the stall to try another dress she had picked.

Sighing Bucky looked at the floor. The one thing he disliked about Beatrice was what she just did. If he had enough courage he would have stood up the moment she said the comment about Mandy and said 'Can't you see? You're so beautiful the way you are.'

She was so focused on being perfect for the dance, buying cosmetics and finding the perfect dress. He guessed it simply was common female behaviour though.

The door swung open again, and Beatrice came out in a light blue dress that went down to her knees, with a yellow ribbon wrapped around the waist.

"Well?" She asked.

She looked so lovely.

"It…" He tried to say something, but was afraid he was going to stutter and sound stupid.

"It's horrible isn't it?" She sighed. "Figures."

"No, you look great! You look really, really great." He finally got the words out. "I think you should get it, I really do."

Her face lit up, and she turned around and glanced in the mirror. "I do look good." She said gaining some confidence.

She turned back to Bucky. "Wait a minute." She said taking her glasses off. "How do I look now?"

"You look great!" He replied. Taking off the glasses changed her completely though, and Bucky wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

She smiled, putting her glasses back on. Her mood had lightened greatly.

Beatrice grabbed the dress, and looked around the store briefly looking for some matching shoes. She spotted some light blue high heels that matched her dress exactly, falling in love with them instantly she grabbed them and headed to the cashier.

While it made Bucky happy to see her so cheerful, he still felt a bit blue.

It was the night of the big dance. Beatrice, all dolled up for the big night, was sitting reading a book, on some sort of system in the body.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be meeting Jimmy?" Bucky asked, maybe he got lucky and she decided to turn him down for a romantic evening in the library instead. It was a long shot, but maybe.

"Oh, Jimmy said he'd come pick me up here. So I decided to study up on the cardiovascular system while I waited." She replied.

Looks like he was out of luck. Oh well.

"You look great, by the w-" He was cut off by Fatty interrupting them.

"Hey Beatrice, Jimmy is outside waiting for you." Fatty stated, Bucky was quietly irritated, but Beatrice just got brighter and happier.

"Thanks!" She got up and smiled brightly. "Bucky, I look good, right?"

"You look amazing." He replied, he tried to hide the blue feelings he had.

She blushed slightly. She then started to head towards the library door then stopped and looked like she just remembered something.

She grabbed her glasses, and pulled them off. "Bucky, can you hold onto these for me?'

"But, you won't be able to see, Beatrice." He replied.

"Things will just be blurry, don't worry. I don't want to look dorky in front of Jimmy."

Bucky sighed and took them from her hands. She waved goodbye and headed out the door. He followed and watched as Jimmy handed her some flowers, and they linked arms and walked off towards the school gym. He just sighed.

Beatrice and Jimmy entered the Gym together, She looked around, she could see colourful lights, a refreshment table, maybe, and she knew she saw a stage with a band.

Her lack of glasses caused everything to be wonky, but she could manage, she had to manage.

She was going to prove to Mandy that sometimes the Nerdy smart girl could get the guy.

She could hear Christy in the background; she said something among the lines of 'Oh my god, is that BEATRICE?' Atleast, she thought it was Christy. It could be Mandy.

Beatrice also heard a whistle from a guy, a jock maybe?

"Hey, Beatrice? You okay?" Jimmy asked.

She was surprised for a second. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit dazed."

"Why don't you get some punch?" Jimmy suggested. Beatrice smiled; he was looking out for her.

Beatrice nodded and started walking towards the Table where the punch was.

She looked around as she walked, taking in what she could see.

She saw many couples together, she saw what she was pretty sure was Lola flirting with a guy who she was positive wasn't Johnny.

Glancing over to the other side, she saw Trent trying to flirt with that little jock with the cute sounding name. It was kind of a cute sight.

She began nearing the table; however a mix of her blurry vision, distractions, and high heels caused her to trip. She fell right onto the table spilling the punch right on her dress.

Snickering could be heard in the background, from girls and boys. She felt so embarrassed, and her face turned a beet red.

She pushed herself back up, and stumbled a bit before she could manage to stand up straight. Everyone was looking at her.

Jimmy was near her, she looked over to him, "Um, I'm going to try and dry myself off, okay?" Jimmy nodded at her.

Walking off to the girl's change room, still very humiliated, If only she wore her glasses, then that wouldn't have happened.

Beatrice grabbed some paper towels, and tried to wipe off the punch as much as she could. She sighed, so much for a magical night with Jimmy.

After wiping off the punch as much as she could, she walked over to the hand dryer and tried to dry the rest off. The whole process probably had taken 15 to 20 minutes so far.

When she was finally done, she walked out of the change room, and up the stairs, carefully, trying not to trip like last time.

Reaching the top, she scanned the room for Jimmy. With everything so blurry, it was fairly hard. After a few minutes of searching, she found him. Dancing with Christy and it sure didn't look like friendly harmless dancing either.

After seeing that, her whole night was ruined, she almost felt like crying. She decided there was no bother in staying, so she walked as quickly as she could out the door of the Gym.

The cold air was somewhat refreshing. It was a beautiful night, the sky was clear, and the stars could all be seen. Her enjoyment of it was limited though, because she soon burst out into tears. How could this happen to her? Jimmy liked her right? He brought her flowers, and got her diary and notes back. He wouldn't just do that for the sake of it would he?

"Beatrice?" A familiar voice said.

She looked up and saw the cute buck toothed boy who was her best friend. His face looked very concerned.

"What happened?" He asked, he knew something was up; it was illogical for girls to burst into tears of sorrow on the night that the guy of their dreams asked them to the dance.

She sniffed and looked up. "I tripped, and got-" Sniffing again she continued, "Punch all over me, and then Jimmy took off and, and…"

"And?" He asked.

"Went off and ditched me for Christy." She wiped the tears and the remains of her make up off her face.

"What's wrong with me, Bucky? There has to be something, something that I can change…to make me better." She paused for a second. "Something to make me more beautiful."

Bucky swallowed, he had to do something, he just had to.

"There is one thing I can think of…" He replied softly.

"What is it? Please tell me." She looked up hopefully. He hated seeing her sad.

Slowly he reached into his pocket, taking out the glasses she'd left him. The green glasses, that defined her so well.

"I mean, you're pretty without them too, but still." He said handing them to her. She looked surprised.

"But, I look like a total dork…" she said slipping them on.

From the moment she said that, he knew he had to say it. He finally had the courage to tell her something he always wanted to say.

"Can't you see? You're so beautiful the way you are."

Beatrice looked at Bucky shocked. She almost felt like crying, hearing those words cured the broken night.

She slid off her high heels, and held out her hand. "Let's dance." She said.

"Out here?" Bucky replied, slightly confused. Beatrice nodded.

Taking her hand, they slow danced to the sound of hearts beating, and the quiet background noises.

Dancing in their own magical world under the moonlight, Beatrice realised how blind she was.


End file.
